


The Wand Chooses the Jedi

by OldToad_drabbles (OldToadWoman)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldToadWoman/pseuds/OldToad_drabbles
Summary: MugglepunkPrompt:Star Wars/Harry Pottercrossover





	The Wand Chooses the Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Amilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn) for helping sort out two crucial words.

An interdimensional portal opening in Diagon Alley was not particularly unusual, nor was the petite witch who walked out. 

The copperplated automaton that clattered at her heels didn't raise any eyebrows either. Such pseudomechanical artifacts were all the rage these days. Minerva believed it was called Mugglepunk.

The beast who howled menacingly when Hagrid tried to pet it, _that_ was an oddity.

"Good day, Madame…?" Minerva ventured.

"General, actually."

Ollivander's storefront shattered as a wand took the most direct route towards the general who snatched it out of the air. 

"Are they _meant_ to do that?"

Minerva sighed. "Not really."

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
